The Hero, The Queen, and The Goddess
by WritingPaste
Summary: The Hero is killed by Zeus for planning the Second Giant War, but only to become the most powerful demigod of all time after being saved by the Queen and her brother. The Queen is enraged, and swears to take back her throne. The Goddess is conflicted, but nonetheless upset of The Hero's 'death'. The Hero. The Queen. The Goddess. Oh, and throw in a traitor whom they all despise.
1. Chapter 1

**WELP! New story...I don't even know. I think this will be continued, but it depends on the feedback. So review if you want more!**

**xoxo, miisting.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson And The Olympians series. Rick Riordan is the rightful owner.**

* * *

It rained. The thunder boomed. Lightning struck from the skies. People, _regular_ people mind you, were panicking. The state of New York had been warned of a storm, and the President had declared the area in a state of emergency. The policemen and women hurried about making sure that the pedestrians were safe and secure in their homes, not wanting anyone in danger. The normal traffic on every road cleared out in record time, and all taxis were parked as the drivers too rushed to their homes. 'From what had this storm arose?', they all pondered. Surely the forecast merely two days ago did not indicate any storm of this strength. Why is this happening you ask? Oh, Zeus' anger with a hero named Perseus Jackson.

Percy. The savior of Olympus. The one person who fought all foes of the gods, and had the determination to win for the all-powerful beings. Gaia the Earth herself, had been defeated by Perseus, a measly demigod. The giants and the Titans? The kid's been there, done that. Fought the minotaur twice, survived hell, rescued Death, dealt with stupidly selfish gods and goddesses, sealed the Doors of Death, killed Medusa, protected those whom he loves many times, and had the effing fatal flaw of loyalty. How they repay him? By believing that he had planned this war, and brought Gaia and her children awake to be the hero of Olympus once again, and gain all the glory. Who in their traitorous mind would do such an act of evil, and not kill themselves with guilt? Annabeth Chase. The one and only 'love' of the boy himself; his Wise Girl. Now, the only thing Percy was thinking of was how he would detach himself by the malicious female.

"You. You have put us all through hardship and turmoil. You have caused the death of several. You have created this game so you could win it for us, and be deemed the great hero, once again, at the cost of lives. So therefore, you will be punished at the cost of your life! Any Olympian with an objection, be prepared to fade at the cost of this 'heroic' scum." Zeus bellowed furiously. Percy did not even turn away from Zeus eyes. _If you're innocent,_ Percy thought, _you don't turn away_. Of course, he did not blame any of these Olympians and Hades. He only blamed that female dog of a demigod, and the king of the gods himself. The hero knew that he believed the daughter of Athena rather than the boy with loyalty as a fatal flaw, just because the teenager was legendary but not his son. Simplicit jealousy of a sibling's offspring. Percy did not expect mercy, as the only thing he hoped for was...actually, nothing. Nothing was left at this point. He would be killed, and that was it; the end of the mighty and courageous Perseus Jackson. Maybe he would go to Elysium, but knowing that his friends believed Annabeth rather than him..Damn, that really hurt.

Then, a flash appeared. It directed it's path straight to Percy's body, and the brilliant light made the boy disappear, lost to the world. A single tear found its way down Poseidon's face. He didn't bother to wipe it away, and quickly transported himself himself back to his domain. All gods, and demigods (former friends of Percy) who were called to the scene were in silence. As Zeus began to speak to dismiss them a dark figure began to form in the center of the room. A deep, powerful voice began to speak.

"You dare to accuse that boy of treason. You dare to. Well, what else would I expect of you, you filthily horrendous great-grandson of mine." The words venomously seeped out of the figures now partly formed body, "After all he has done for you. THE BOY'S FATAL FLAW IS LOYALTY, WHY WOULD HE DO SUCH A THING?! Your stupidity truly surprises me." The now fully formed figure bellowed.

It, or she, was a beautiful tall woman. Her flowing black dress represented everything in existence. The sky, the sea, riches, death, war, earth, love, wisdom, war, time, torture, youth, honesty, harvest, fire, forgery, and most of all magic. Her regal features fit for a queen were contorted in disgust for the god in front of her. Her straight black hair was curled up into a glimmering white crown, and her skin, perfectly balanced in it's shade, fitted her long legs quite well. Her eyes were the beautiful colors of the rainbow, with flecks of silver and black. Her mouth was pressed into a thin line of rage, as she trembled with anger. She made a slight movement with her finger, and Zeus was sent flying to the corner of the room, unconscious.

"Don't worry, for one day, when the time is right, I will take back the throne that is rightfully mine anyway, and I will make sure of the fact that you fade, and will never return! THIS DAUGHTER OF ATHENA HAS LIED TO YOUR FACES! THIS VICIOUS CHILD HAS BEEN A TRAITOR FOR SHE AWOKE THE EARTH MOTHER, AND CONVINCED HER TO RUIN YOU!" Without even a flicker of concentration evident on her face, the unknown being sent Annabeth flying across the room, leaving her landing at her mother's throne. Turning as pale as a sheet, Annabeth disappeared. Her mother, learning this new information, was stony and showed it. She did not make a single move of sympathy to her daughter, and rightly so, for the woman was deathly terrifying to the goddess.

All in the room were shocked, but puzzled about the woman's identity none the less. She made a movement with her wrist, sending Zeus back to his throne, but he did not look very well. "As it seems that you do not know me, I will proceed to leave. But I will return, and regret your decisions you will." She said pointedly. And with that, the woman sent a brilliant flash of light to everyone there. When they were able to see properly again, she was gone, and they forgot the encounter.

Percy was drifting, slowly and carefully. His body felt numb, and if he tried to move, he only became stiffer. He was shrouded in black mist - actually scared that the gods may have punished him to eternity in darkness. He gradually stopped on a surface, and as he began to walk as best as he could in his state, his legs wobbled and his knees shook. As he walked yet forward, he began to see the outline of a figure, and became intrigued. The figure came rushing forward to Percy; and as they collided, a bright flash whisked them off to a new place.

* * *

Percy woke to a blue-green ceiling above him. He felt nauseous and groggy, but was okay nonetheless. His body was motionless, and he could not feel any of his body parts. He began to hear a melodious, soothing voice,

"Perseus. Are you awake?" In reply, Percy responded with a pained groan.

"Vasilissa, I don't think he is okay yet.." A deep voice trailed off.

"Oh, hush, brother! He is awake, see!" The melodious voice exclaimed, and as Percy tiredly turned his head a bit, he was met with two figures;

The first figure was amazingly handsome; but his skin was the most impressive thing about him. It was starry - literally. The brilliant balls of fire in space littered his skin, as did galaxies, planets. His face was peculiar however; his eyes were clearly outlined by the whiteness of his eyeballs, his mouth was not visible if he did not talk, appeared to have no nose, and his hair was pale white. As he saw Percy, he grinned, and instantly made Percy feel right at home.

The second figure, however, appeared human. Percy mentally laughed at himself because as a demigod, rarely anyone he ever met was normal. The woman smiled warmly at him. She had perfect skin, perfect hair, and a perfect face. Her dress represented everything in the universe. Percy slowly began to notice that the man was the universe, and the woman was everything in it. Slowly he came to that the two were obviously very old. As if reading his thoughts, the woman said,

"Yes Percy, we are very old indeed. I am Vasilissa, and this is my brother Chaos. He represents the universe itself, as I represent all in it. We have come to the conclusion that you can be very useful to our cause, though we can not tell you this 'cause' right now. Even though the gods have been utterly foolish, we think you make the perfect candidate to save them when the time is right." She paused to make sure that I understood so far, and at my nod of response, continued, "I am meant to be ruler of the gods - We left them in charge of Earth as I had more..pressing duties to attend to. We used to routinely check on them, and I had warned them several times to change their times in the past. Since I just did my first check up for the last five centuries, I see that they have obviously not taken heed. Your 'death' has proven this. Therefore, I have decided that enough is enough; I will take Zeus to another place, and I will take back my throne. Chaos, here, is the head of the entire operation though, so I shall let him speak," Vasilissa stopped and Chaos continued,

"Percy, sometime in the not-so-distant future, the gods will be faced with new foes. By this time, Vasilissa will take back her throne and you will be our 'secret weapon' against these ancient enemies. So therefore you will be training. My children, the primordials, I, and Vasilissa will now bless you. Let me briefly explain the powers you'll receive - from Nyx - the power to call upon nightfall, make it seem like night to others, and rearrange the stars. From Erebus - the power to conceal yourself in the shadows, call upon darkness to aid you in battle, and have complete control in all things darkness. From Aether - the ability to breath the upper air, be able to create pure air, and create portals in the air. From Hemera - shift time so it is suddenly day, draw heat from the sun, and have a few of her other powers as well. From Chronos - you can control all time. Pontus will give you even more powers of the sea that even your father doesn't have. From Ananke, you can see scenes from the future at the necessary times. Phanes' blessing gives you the ability to create creatures, although not humans. Uranus has agreed to give you the ability of control the skies, and summon things such as lightning, rain, hail, and snow. I will give you the power of telekinesis and teleportation. My sister will give you everything in between that hasn't been listed. Now, please stand, and come this way."

Percy stood as best as he could, and Vasilissa and Chaos led him into a grand room with gold and white accents. Two thrones stood at the head of the room. In the room were almost all primordials in existence. He walked to the center of the room and one by one, they came up to him and blessed him with the promised abilities. Lastly, as Vasilissa finished blessing him, she placed her hand on his shoulder, and said,

"Perseus Jackson, welcome to your new home."

* * *

**WELL OKAY**

**PLEASE DONT FLAME, JUST CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**

**THANKS! Love ya,**

**xoxo, miisting**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO.**

**Let's get this over with.**

**This story isn't doing it for me anymore. **

**I'll keep the fanfic here, but that doesnt mean that I'll update anytime soon to be honest.**

**so.**

**goodbye.**

**-Mia**


End file.
